1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic device, in particular relates to electronic device and method for resuming from hibernation which is convenient to users to resume the electronic device from hibernation status.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the hardware efficiency of electronic devices is growing, the performance and functions are more powerful. Accordingly, the power consumption is higher. As a result, the current electronic devices, for example, a tablet or a smart phone etc., provide a hibernation mode for power saving. When the electronic device is not in use, the electronic device enters into a hibernation mode for saving power.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the electronic device in hibernation status according to related art and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the electronic device resuming from hibernation according to related art. When an electronic device 1 enters into the above mentioned hibernation mode, a screen 11 of the electronic device 1 is turned off, and the power consumption of other components (for example processor or network modules) is reduced, and the power consumption of entire electronic device is lower. When a user 2 desires to operate the electronic device 1, the user presses any key 12 of the electronic device 1 to inform the electronic device 1 that the user 2 is going to execute operation. Meanwhile, the electronic device 1 resumes form the hibernation mode. As shown in FIG. 2, the screen 11 is turned on for displaying information of the electronic device 1. When the electronic device 1 resumes, the user 2 unlocks the electronic device 1 via means of different kinds of inputs like sliding unlock or inputting password and then executes operations.
When the user 2 wants to use the electronic device 1, the user 2 has to hold the electronic device 1, presses the keys 12 in order to wake up the electronic device 1 and then executes unlock gestures to use electronic device 1. In other words, the user 2 cannot use the electronic device 1 immediately after holding it. The whole operation behavior is inconvenient and not smooth from the user's perspective.
Further, the protection cover having a magnet switch is developed in the market and used for covering the screen 11 of the electronic device 1. When the protection cover is opened, a magnet switch in the electronic device 1 is triggered, and the electronic device 1 resumes from the hibernation mode. Thus, the action of pressing the keys 12 by the user 2 is waived. Nonetheless, in the using scenario mentioned above, the user cannot use the electronic device 1 right after holding the electronic device 1.
Accordingly, it is desired for people skilled in the art to optimize operation of resuming an electronic device from hibernation mode without extra trigger action so the electronic device is able to resume automatically based on user behaviors.